Quand une Vala s'en mêle!
by chtitemaraudeuse70
Summary: Treize nains, un hobbit, un magicien, une Vala une compagnie complètement déjantée... (Mary sue)
1. Prologue

_Suite au reviews, j'ai repris ma fiction pour corriger les fautes que ma correctrice avait sûrement oubliées._

_Oui j'écris une « Mary-sue », j'avais oublié de le préciser, c'est fait maintenant. Si ma fiction ne vous plaît pas, je ne vous force pas à la lire mais ne vous moquez pas car même si je n'aime pas ce que les autres écrivent je ne leur fait pas savoir de façon cynique._

_A bon entendeur salut ! _

_P-S : comme vous pourrez le voir j'ai pris note de vos corrections. _

_Je tenais aussi à préciser que Cassidy est son nom chez les hommes et son nom elfique est Annarë._

_Prologue :_

_- Pourquoi ne pourrais je pas aller les aider ! Hein POURQUOI ?_ criais je à mes parents qui ne voulaient pas me laisser libre de mes choix.

_- Cassidy, tu es trop jeune et je ne veux pas perdre mon unique fille._ Dit mon père lassé de m'entendre hurler.

Je partais furieuse en claquant la porte ! Capricieuse vous dites vous nan ... Ah mais j'y pense je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Alors moi c'est Cassidy, je suis une vala plus précisement la fille du roi et de la reine des Valars.

Pourquoi tout se raffut ? Je vais vous le dire : je souhaite aller aider la compagnie de Thorin écu-de-chêne qui est composée de 13 nains, 1 hobbit et de Mithrandir ( enfin plus connu sous le nom de Gandalf le gris ^^), mais malheureusement pour moi mes parents me prennent pour une enfant.

Oh et puis zut après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller. J'allais donc préparer mon sac en ne prenant que le strict nécessaire pour le voyage.

Puis je partais voir Vaïre, elle est la maitresse du temps et de l'espace, arrivée dans sa demeure je la trouvais assise à regarder le crépuscule.

- Cassidy je t'attendais mon enfant ... _me dit elle sans se retourner._

- Comment ?

- Je savais que tu viendrais c'est ta destinée mais n'oublie pas une fois partie tu ne pourras revenir que par tes propres moyens... _tout en disant cela elle s'était approchée de moi_... alors tu es sûr de vouloir partir ?

- Oui comme tu l'a dis c'est ma destinée et puis je n'ai jamais vu de dragon ! _Lui fis-je remarquer en souriant._

Je pris donc place devant elle tout en fermant les yeux, je sentis le sol tremblé et tout tourné autour de moi puis plus rien. Je me sentis vide comme aspirée et ensuite se fut le néant total...


	2. Chapitre 1 : la rencontre

___( Je pris donc place devant elle tout en fermant les yeux, je sentis le sol tremblé et tout tourné autour de moi puis plus rien. Je me sentis vide comme aspirée et ensuite se fut le néant total...)_

_Lorsque je repris connaissance je me trouvais dans un lit, comment y étais je arrivée ? Aucune idée._

___Je me regardais dans le miroir pour voir à quoi ressemblait mon enveloppe corporelle. _

___J'étais assez petite et mince avec des longs cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux or qui marquait mon appartenance aux valar._

_Je décidais de me lever quand j'entendis une chanson plutôt entraînante je dois dire._

___En regardant autour de moi en me levant je m'aperçus que j'étais dans une chambre chaleureuse mais très petite et puis je me rappelais les dires de Aulë, le père des nains qui est celui qui m'avait parlé de la compagnie et m'avait aussi dit qu'ils se regroupaient tous chez le hobbit._

___Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait un trou de hobbit, c'était très chaleureux._

___J'avançais pièce par pièce avec prudence quand je tombais nez à nez avec un nains chauve assez menaçant qui dit :_

- Eh les gars ! La hobbit est réveillée !

___Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf une bande de nains, un hobbit et Gandalf étaient arrivés devant moi et me scrutaient certains avec intérêt, d'autres avec de la curiosité._

___Gandalf me reconnaissant et remarquant mon embarras prit la parole :_

_- Mes amis cette femme n'est pas une hobbit mais une elfe, est ce que je me trompe mademoiselle ?_

_- Cassidy, je m'appelle Cassidy et oui et non je suis bien une elfe mais je suis aussi une vala la fille de Manwë et Varda, __dis je avec une certaine timidité que je ne me connaissais pas._

_- Eh bien, si je m'attendais... __dit Gandalf assez surprit mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que le nain avec qui j'étais tombé nez à nez me dit :_

_- Que fait une vala en terre du milieu ?_

_- Je suis venue vous aidez pardi ! __Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe certains étaient choqués, d'autre mécontents et Gandalf lui était dans ses pensées comme à son habitude._

_- Excusez moi mademoiselle mais pourquoi les valars voudraient aider des nains ? __Me questionna un nain assez âgé je suppose qui portait une longue barbe blanche._

_- Je souhaite vous aider car votre quête m'a touché, le fait que vous ayez perdu votre chez vous me rend triste et je veux vous aider à le récupérer__. Dis je avec aplomb_

_- Gandalf qu'en pensez vous ? __Demanda le nain à la barbe blanche en regardant le magicien._

_- Je pense qu'avoir une vala dans nos rangs ne peut être que bénéfique pour nous mais il faudra voir ça avec Thorin __répondit Gandalf._

_- D'accord ! Je m'appelle Balin et laissez moi vous présenter les personnes de cette compagnie : __il commença par celui qui était chauve et grand,_ je vous présente mon frère Dwalin, _il enchaîna ensuite avec deux nains qui devait être les plus jeunes de cette compagnie en me désignant le brun puis le blond ,_ voici Kili et Fili, les neveux de Thorin.

_- Pour vous servir ! __Me dirent ils simultanément en s'inclinant devant moi_

_- Je vous présente Bifur, __dit il en me désignant un nain qui avait une hache plantée dans la tête bizarre,_ voici son cousin Bombur, _en me présentant un nain assez gros,_ et voici son frère Bofur, _dit il en me pointant un nain qui avait l'air plein de vie qui me dit avec un grand sourire qui confirmait ma théorie :_

_- Enchanté mademoiselle Cassidy !_

_- Cassidy suffira merci ! __Lui répondis je en lui offrant un de mes plus beaux sourires je pense que je n'aurais pas de mal à m'entendre avec lui._

_- Bon je continue alors voici Dori,Nori et Ori, __dit Balin en me désignant trois nains qui devaient être frères et tant donné leur ressemblance._ Et pour finir avec nous voici Gloin et Oin _continua Balin en me présentant un nain roux et un autre qui semblait être sourd et qui portait à son oreille un objet pour mieux entendre._

___Je me retournais donc pour faire face à Gandalf qui ne m'avait toujours pas laché des yeux depuis ma présentation, je lui fis une référence et lui dit :_

_- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Gandalf le gris_

_- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire cela princesse Cassidy ! __Il s'inclina en me souriant_, laissez moi vous présenter le maître de cette maison, Voici Bilbon Sacquet.

_- Enchantez princesse Cassidy, __me dit Bilbon en rougissant_

_- Merci Bilbon mais comme je vous les dis pas de mademoiselle ni de princesse juste Cassidy sera parfait ! __Lui dis je avant d'être interrompu par quelques coups donnés à la porte._

_- C'est lui __dit Gandalf_

___Tous se retournèrent vers la porte en un même mouvement et suivirent Gandalf jusqu'à la porte, je fis de même en laissant place à ma curiosité qui est insatiable._

___Je restais en retrait pour pouvoir scruter le nouvel arrivant qui devait être Thorin étant donné que c'est le seul que Balin n'avait pas cité. _

___Je vis Gandalf ouvrir la porte et laisser entrer un nain qui était sans doute le plus grand même plus grand que Dwalin et qui devait mesurer au moins une tête de plus que moi. _

___Il avait les yeux d'un bleu magnifique et le corps très musclé,on peut dire qu'il était tout à fait mon genre si on lui enlevait cet air grave et colérique._

___Il entra en disant à Gandalf :_

_- Gandalf, vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver, je me suis perdu deux fois je ne l'aurais jamais trouver s'il n'y avait pas eut le signe sur la porte, __dit il avec un air qui se voulait dur mais avec un certain sourire qu' il essayait de réprimer._

___Alors qu'il défaisait son manteau Bilbon sortit de derrière les nains, dit en regardant la porte :_

_- Un signe, non il n'y a pas de signe la porte à été repeinte la semaine dernière_

_- Il y a un signe je l'ai tracé moi même, __fit remarquer Gandalf puis il continua en faisant les présentations,_Bilbon Sacquet laissez moi vous présenter le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin écu-de-chêne

___Après avoir donné son manteau à Fili sans même un regard pour ce dernier Thorin pris la parole :_

_- Alors c'est le hobbit, dites moi monsieur Sacquet vous êtes vous souvent battu_

_- Je vous demande pardon, __demanda Bilbon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette question_

_- La hache ou l'épée, quelle arme préférée vous ? __Demanda Thorin tout en continuant son inspection du hobbit_  
- eh bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cachez mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce si important, _répondit Bilbon avec incrédulité_

_- C'est ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur ! __Dit Thorin ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de toute la compagnie_

___J'étais restée cachée durant toute la conversion entre le hobbit et le nain,mais à cette moquerie plus que déplacée car il ne connaissait pas Bilbon je ne pus rester là à me taire et criais tout en sortant de derrière les nains :_

_- Comment osez vous juger les gens que vous ne connaissez pas et être aussi méprisant ce n'est pas parce que vous être prince que vous devez tout vous permettre !_

___Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre il me fixait de son regard le plus noir et me lança d'un ton aussi froid que la glace :_

_- Qui êtes vous femme pour oser me faire la leçon vous me devez le respect ?_

_- Je me nomme Cassidy et c'est plutôt vous qui me devez le respect mon cher prince car je suis la princesse des valar la fille de Manwë et Varda et aussi déplaisante est votre personne je vais vous aidez dans votre quête, __répondis je avec le plus grand mépris possible_

_- Tiens donc tu est une elfe, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une elfe, ils se défilent devant le danger, __me cracha t il_

___Je sortis une de mes dagues et lui dis en le pointant avec :_

_- N'insultez plus jamais ma race est ce clair, je suis convaincu que Tandhruil a mal agit mais il a eu peur pour son peuple, même si pour moi ce n'est une excuse valable. Vous aurez besoin de moi je suis une bonne guerrière et mes pouvoirs pourront vous aider alors laissez moi venir avec vous !_

___J'avais commencé ma phrase avec le plus de rage possible telle qu'une aura noir se forma autour de moi ce qui fit reculer Thorin et les autres présents dans la pièce puis je m'étais radoucie car je voulais faire partie de cette compagnie alors je devais faire certains compromis en mettant ma rage de côté._

___Thorin me regardait toujours avec plein de mépris et de dégoût, je n'avais jamais vu personne qui avait autant de mépris pour les elfes. _

___Balin me tira des mes réflexions en demandant à Thorin de le suivre. _

___Je me dirigeais avec les autres à la cuisine puis m'assis entre Gandalf et Dwalin en attendant que Balin et Thorin reviennent je tendis l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation, être une elfe avait certaines qualités._

_- Thorin mon garçon réfléchit c'est une vala autrement dit une déesse elle a des pouvoirs qui peuvent nous être utiles pendant le voyage, __dit Balin avec son air homme sage_

_- Je sais Balin mais je ne peux pas passer outre le fait qu'elle soit une elfe et je ne veux surtout pas être redevable auprès de cette race puis elle m'a manqué de respect mais je vais y réfléchir... __dit il avec animosité_

___Thorin semblait être quelqu'un de très rancunier je devrais sûrement m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure je ne comprend pas je ne suis pas aussi facile à énerver d'habitude mais en sa présence je ne me contrôle pas._

___Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Je me levais et me plaçais devant Thorin pendant que Ori lui apportait de quoi manger._

_- Je suis désolé de mettre énervée contre vous tout à l'heure ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une princesse et je sais que parce que je suis une elfe je devrais gagner votre confiance plus que toute autre personne mais je vous prouverais que les elfes ne sont pas tous les mêmes, __tout en disant cela je le regardais dans les yeux et m'y perdis._

_- Je dois aussi m'excuser auprès de vous je n'aurais pas du vous manquer de respect et puis j'ai réfléchis je vais vous mettre à l'épreuve vous viendrez avec nous mais à la première erreur de votre part vous repartez chez vous est ce clair ! __Il s'était un peu radoucit mais je devais faire attention tout de même._

___Le fait qu'il est dit que je venais avec eux déclencha chez les autres nains et Gandalf une effusion de joie à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas mais j'étais heureuse qu'ils m'apprécient_

_- Bien je vous remercie je ne vous décevrez pas, __lui répondis je en lui cachant que je ne savais pas comment repartir chez moi et que si je le décevais je serais coincée en terre du milieu._

___Je partis me rasseoir vers Gandalf qui me fit au passage un clin d'œil puis la discussion s'orienta vers la réunion d'où revenait Thorin. Balin me fit passer le contrat que je signais pour ensuite me concentrer de nouveau sur la discussion._

_- Il ne viendront pas , __fut la première chose que j'ai entendu et là tout le monde fut déçu,_ ils disent que cette quête est la notre et seulement la notre, _reprit Thorin_

___Bilbon qui était dans le couloir s'approcha et demanda :_

_- vous vous lancez dans une quête ?_

_- Euh Bilbon mon cher ami, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté, __dit Gandalf qui en dépliant une carte sur la table,_ loin à l'est par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées se dresse un pic solitaire.

___Je m'approchais et regardais cette carte comme tous les autres nains._

_- La montagne solitaire, __fit Bilbon qui arrivait avec une bougie au dessus de l'épaule de Gandalf_

_- Oui, Oin a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venu, __Dit Gloin qui pour la première fois ouvrait la bouche_

___Il fut reprit par son frère Oin :_

_- Des corbeaux ont été vu sans retournant vers la montagne comme cela avait été prédit, __expliqua Oin j'écoutais très attentivement en regardant les réactions de chacun en regardant tout d'abord Gandalf qui allumait sa pipe et qui avait oublié d'arrêter le feu de son doigt et qui se brûlait ce qui me fit rire, j'écoutais ensuite Oin nous raconter ce qu'il savait,_ quand on verra les oiseaux d'en temps à Erebor s 'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin.

_Des chuchotements s'élevèrent mais furent interrompu par Bilbon qui arriva et demanda :_

_- Oh. Quelle. Bête ? __Dit ce dernier en bégayant_

_- Oh c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible, première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, grand amateur de métal précieux, __fit remarqué Bofur en fumant sa pipe je dois bien avouer que là je ne suis pas trop rassurée. Cassidy tu savais à quoi tu t'en tenais en venant ici me dit ma conscience alors maintenant bouges toi._

_- Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon, __répondit Bilbon_

___D'un seul coup Ori se leva de sa chaise et dit:_

_- J'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt, il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon_

_- assied toi, __le réprimanda Dori ce qui me fit rire décidément je n'allais pas m'ennuyer avec ses nains_

_- la tâche ne serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, __reprit Balin l'air grave,_ or nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleur ni les plus intelligents, _ce qui déclencha des réactions de mécontentements_

_- Nous ne sommes peut être pas nombreux mais nous sommes des guerriers ! Chacun d'entre nous tous autant que nous sommes !__Reprit Fili avec véhémence_

_- Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie et je suis sûr que Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie ! __Continua Kili avec le même ton que son frère_

___Je regardais notre magicien en me demandant comment il allait s'en sortir car je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en avait tué aucun_

_- Eh bien non je ne dirais pas cela j'ai ... __tenta de se défendre Gandalf mais il fut coupé par Dori_

_- Combien alors ?_

_- Comment ? __Repris Gandalf_

_- Combien de dragons avez vous tué? __Demanda encore Dori_

___Tout le monde attendait la réponse de Gandalf qui s'étouffait avec sa pipe et me regarda pour que je l 'aide mais j'étais plié en deux sur ma chaise et je vis que Thorin nous regardait Gandalf et moi avec amusement ce qui m'étonna vu son caractère. _

___Il en suivit de son bougonnement un brouhaha pas possible entre les nains qui se disputaient, Bilbon essaya d'intervenir en vain mais se fut grâce à l'intervention de Thorin qui intima en langage nain à ses amis de s'asseoir et de se calmer ce qui eut un effet immédiat que le calme revint._

___Il commença un discours qui me prouvait qu'il ferait un bon roi :_

_- Si nous avons vu ces signes ne croyez vous pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi. Des rumeurs vont commencer à se rependre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans, certains tournent le regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut être sans protection désormais. Resterons nous en retrait pendant que d'autre s'empare de ce qui nous appartient ou saisissons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor._

___Il avait remotivé et rassemblé ses compagnons grâce à quelques mots seulement, quand je le voyais il me rappelait mon père voilà pourquoi je pourrais le suivre dans sa mission._

___Mais Balin qui je crois était le spécialiste pour bousiller le moral nous rappela ce que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié :_

_- Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée, on ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne._

_- Euh cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai__, dit Gandalf en faisant sortir de sa main un clé du royaume des nains._

_- Comment avez vous eu ça ? __Demanda Thorin qui on aurait cru venait de voir un trésor mais pas n'importe lequel le plus fabuleux trésor du monde, on aurait dit un enfant, il avait les yeux plein d'étoiles._

_- Elle m'a été confié par votre père, par Thrain pour que je la garde en lieu sûr__,répondit Gandalf puis il l'a remit au prince en lui disant,_ elle est à vous maintenant.

___Tous nous regardions cette clé car nous savions que celle-ci était un nouvel espoir pour la compagnie, tous sauf Bombur qui continuait de manger._

_- Si il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte__, nous fit remarquer Fili,nan sans blague._

_- Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures__, continua Gandalf_

_- Il y a une autre entrée__, dit Kili qui semblait retrouvé espoir._

_- Encore faut il la trouver, les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes__,termina Gandalf,_ la réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans la terre du milieu d'autres le peuvent.

___Son regard passa de moi à Thorin, un seul mot sorti de ma bouche « Elrond ». Je sus alors que notre voyage nous mènerais à Foncombe même si cela n'enchanterait sûrement pas le chef de la compagnie, notre chef._

_- La tache à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage__,Gandalf lança un regard à Bilbon et continua_ mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

_- Donc il faut un cambrioleur, __intervient Ori._

_- HUM, et un bon, un expert j'imagine__, dit le hobbit ou plutôt notre cambrioleur je souris en pensant au moment où il découvrirait que c'est lui le cambrioleur, j'imaginais déjà sa tête._

_- Et vous l'êtes ? __Demanda Gloin_

___Tout le monde attendait sa réponse et se tournèrent vers lui, Bilbon ne comprenant pas la question se retourna car il se demandait qu'il est ce qui pourrait se trouver derrière pour que tout le monde regarde dans sa direction, mais ne vit personne il comprit alors que la question lui était adressée et demanda :_

_- je suis quoi ?_

_- Il dit qu'il est un expert he he ! se réjouit Oin ben dis donc ils ont vite fait les nains_

___Bilbon comprenant son erreur essaya de se rattraper :_

_- Moi euh non non non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! je n'ai jamais volé de ma vie !_

_- J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet, il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur , __dit Balin ou notre monsieur déprime_

_- Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul__, continua Dwalin, nan mais c'est de famille ou quoi_

_- Je suis sur que Bilbon sera un parfait cambrioleur, il n'est pas comme vous, habitué à cette vie mais s'y habituera vite je le sens__, rugis-je tout les nains critiquent les gens sans les connaître ou quoi !_

_- Et pourquoi ferions confiance à un elfe on ne la connaît pas__, renchérit Dwalin. Oh lui je vais lui en retourné une il va voir._

___Après cette intervention de Dwalin, les nains recommencèrent à se disputer et j'allais tailler la barbe de Dwalin quand Gandalf me prit ma dague de la main la fit claquer sur la table et dit :_

_- CA SUFFIT ! SI JE DIS QUE BILBON EST UN CAMBRIOLEUR C'EST UN CAMBRIOLEUR COMPRIS ! Et j'ai plus confiance aux dires de Cassidy qu'en ceux de n'importe qui d'autre__, grogna Gandalf il était entouré de la même aura que moi quand je me disputais avec Thorin tout à l'heure. Il se radoucit et dit,_ Cassidy parlez nous de votre pouvoir sur les âmes.

_- Vous êtes sûr ? __Il me répondit par hochement de tête alors je poursuivis en confiance,_ je peux sentir les âmes des êtres vivants, je peux dire si c'est âme est bonne ou non et connaître le moi qui est au plus profond de vous même, je connaît des choses sur chacun de vous que vous ne douteriez jamais posséder.

___Thorin me fixait ce qui me mis mal à l'aise et pour la première fois de ma vie je rougis certes ma vie était encore courte j'étais née il y 18 ans. Gandalf reprit :_

_- voilà maintenant vous savez on peut lui faire confiance, donc je disais les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue ce qui nous donne un net avantage__, expliqua le magicien puis il s'assit et en regardant Thorin continua,_vous m'avez demandé de vous trouver le quatorzième membre de cette communauté et j'ai choisis Monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggère les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ou même qu'il ne l'imagine, est je tords -Princesse ? _Me demanda Gandalf_

_- Non, vous avez totalement raison ayez confiance en vous,Bilbon. Je ne me trompe jamais. __Rassurais-je le hobbit_

_- Vous devez me faire confiance. __Reprit Gandalf en regardant Thorin qui déplaça son regard de Gandalf vers moi, je lui adressais un signe de tête puis il revint à Gandalf et dit :_

_- Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon, donne lui le contrat __ordonna t il à Balin_

_- On est partant ! On est parti ! __S'écrit Bofur qui me fit rire_

_- C'est un contrat classique remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc ... __dit Balin en tendant le contrat à Thorin qui le donna au hobbit._

___Bilbon partit donc dans la pièce à côté pour lire le contrat, pendant ce temps je vis le prince se pencher vers Gandalf et lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

_- Je ne peux garantir leur sécurité_

_- Je comprends, répondit __Gandalf_

_- et je ne serai pas responsable de leur sort, __reprit Thorin_

_- Entendu, __continua Gandalf_

___Là s'en était trop je voulais bien faire des efforts mais faut pas exagérer :_

_- Pour qui ...__. mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus interrompu par Bilbon qui cria :_

_- une lacération, une éviscération, une INCINERATION_

_- AH oui il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil, __répondit Bofur qui ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet qu'il allait produire sur le hobbit ou bien si peut être_

___Je vis Bilbon soufflé et marcher je sentais qu'il allait nous claquer entre les doigts et je ne devais pas être la seule car Balin demanda à Bilbon :_

_- Ca va mon gars ?_

_- Oui euh je me sens faible__, répondit le hobbit_

_- C'est comme un four avec des ailes__, Rajouta Bofur qui avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation._

_- De l'air j'ai besoin d'air__, reprit Bilbon de plus en plus mal_

_- Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre ! __termina Bofur content de lui tout le monde regardait le hobbit et Thorin et Moi, nous étions levés._

___On regarda Bilbon tenté de reprendre ses esprit et se calmer puis il ouvrit la bouche et dit « Non » et tomba dans les vapes au sol_

_- Vous êtes d'un grand secours Bofur__, gronda Gandalf_

___Je vins m'accroupir au pied de Bilbon et quand je me retournais je vis toutes les personnes présentes me regardées et je scrutais Thorin qui attendait visiblement que je tombe et je lui dit vexée :_

_- N'attendez pas je ne vous ferai pas se plaisir mon cher_

___Je partis me coucher dans une chambre que m'avait indiquée Bilbon,j'entendis une voix qui me fit vibrer que j'identifiais comme celle de Thorin puis d'autre voix se mêlèrent à la sienne et je m'endormis au son de cette chanson car demain commence l'aventure !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : départ et démonstration

_Je me réveillais en entendant toquer à la porte de la chambre où je dormais, puis je vis passer dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, Gandalf qui me dit :_

- Cassidy vous devez vous levez et venir déjeuner car après nous partirons.

_Il allait partir quand je lui demandais :_

- Gandalf, est ce que Bilbon vient avec nous ? Qu'a t-il décidé_ ?_

- Je suis désolé mais pour l'instant il ne veut pas se joindre à nous... _me dit le magicien_

- Pourquoi dites vous pour l'instant ? _L'interrogeais-je_

- Vous verrez je ne vous en dit pas plus, allez maintenant allez vous apprêtez et venez déjeuner_, reprit il_

- Oui j'y vais de ce pas_, lui souriais-je_

_Je partis me laver et je m'habillais d'un pantalon en tissu vert avec une tunique assortie qui s'arrêtait au niveau de mes hanches, positionnais mes dagues dans mon ceinturon, et mon arc dans mon carquois que je plaçais dans mon dos._

_ Je me couvris ensuite de ma cape verte que je fermais au niveau de mon cou._

_Je retrouvais tout le monde dans la cuisine sauf Bilbon,et Bofur me dit qu'il dormait encore. _

_Je m'approchais de Bombur qui me tendit une assiette et partis rejoindre les autres à table en lançant :_

- Bonjour tout le monde !

_Jovial, ils me saluèrent tous sauf Thorin qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Nous mangeâmes sans un mot puis une fois finit le prince se leva et dit :_

- Kili et Fili vous préparez les poneys, les autres rassemblez vos affaires et rangez la maison du hobbit.

_J'aidais Bofur et Bombur à ranger la cuisine pendant que les autres s'affairaient à d'autres pièces de la maison. Une fois, mes affaires rassemblées, je rangeais la chambre prêtée par Bilbon. _

_Après avoir tout rangé, je sortis et m'aperçus qu'une jument m'attendait, même si mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sois là, je me doutais que ce présent venait d'eux et qu'ils sauraient me punir pour leur avoir désobéit mais pour l'instant il ne devaient penser qu'à ma survie. _

_La jument était magnifique avec une robe de couleur miel, je m'approchais d'elle et lui demandais comment elle s'appelait tout en la flattant :_

- Salut ma belle, comment t'appelles tu ?

_J'entendis alors dans ma tête une voix qui m'était totalement inconnue me répondre :_

- Mon nom est Lalë, princesse Cassidy

_Ah oui je ne vous avais pas dit je peux comprendre les animaux et leurs parler dans ma tête._  
_Thorin arriva au moment où je mis mes affaires sur mon cheval et me dit :_

- J'espère que cette bête ne nous retardera pas

- N'ayez aucune crainte, elle sera sûrement plus rapide que vos poney_, lui répondis je avec hargne_  
_Il partit vexé non sans un regard noir que je m'empressais de lui rendre._

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle c'est un rabat-joie_, murmurais je à Lalë qui semblait aussi énervée que moi. Thorin ne venait pas de se faire une amie croyez moi !_

- Oh mais en voilà une belle monture, comment se nomme t-elle ? _Me demanda Bofur qui était suivit par le reste de la compagnie. Lalë se redressa et j'en déduis qu'elle aimait être flattée._

- Elle s'appelle Lalë_, leurs répondis je_

- Préparez vous nous partons_, me souffla Balin_

_Je montais donc Lalë et attendis qu'ils soient tous sur leur monture puis nous partîmes de la maison de Bilbon non sans un pincement au cœur pour moi. _

_Pourtant je ne me trompais jamais et dès que j'avais rencontré Bilbon j'étais sûr qu'il viendrait, je me laissais envahir par mes pensées et Gandalf le vit car il vint vers moi :_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Cassidy, il va venir vous allez voir, il lui faut juste du temps même si on dit que les hobbits sont malins, il leurs faut un temps de réflexions assez long_, me dit il en souriant_

_Il repartit en tête de la troupe en me laissant rassurée de la tournure des événements à venir. _

_D'un seul coup, on entendit des « Attendez » plusieurs fois de suite et Thorin arrêta la compagnie et nous nous tournâmes tous d'un seul corps vers la voix de Bilbon qui arrivait en courant. _

_Je vis du coin de l'œil le prince visiblement surprit de revoir le hobbit puis son regard passa sur moi et je lui lançais un regard fier voulant dire « je vous l'avais dis » accompagné d'un grand sourire. _

_Puis nous nous concentrâmes de nouveau vers le nouvel arrivant._

- Je l'ai signé_, dit Bilbon essoufflé mais fier en tendant le contrat à Balin qui le lit attentivement et qui finit par lâcher un :_

- Eh bien tout me semble en ordre, bienvenue Monsieur Sacquet de Thorin écu-de-chêne_, avec un clin d'œil alors que des exclamations de joie s'entendirent._

- Donnez lui un poney_, fit Thorin qui visiblement était contrarié_

- Non non non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je suis sur que je peux suivre à pied, j'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées. Je suis même aller jusqu'à la grenouillère_, dit Bilbon qui je ne sais pour quelle raison ne voulait pas monter sur un fichu poney._

_Mais sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, Fili et Kili le prirent par les épaules et le mirent sur __Myrtille un des poneys sans cavalier._

_ La compagnie reprit son chemin avec Thorin et moi à sa tête et Gandalf et Bilbon qui fermaient la marche._

- Allez Nori faut payer ! _Dit Oin_

_Voilà pourquoi j'adore les paris c'est le moyen de se faire de l'argent facilement même si en Valinor, il étaient interdits. _

_Des sacs remplis de pièces volaient dans tous les sens avec des exclamations de joie pour ceux qui avaient pariés que Bilbon nous rejoindrait et avec réticences pour les autres._

- Que se passe t-il ? _demanda Bilbon qui ne comprenait rien à tout ce bazar_

- Oh euh, ils ont pariés sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas_. La majorité a parié que non, expliqua gêné le magicien_

- Eh quand pensiez vous ? _Lui demanda le hobbit_

- Oh euh_, reprit Gandalf avant de rattraper l'un des sacs lancé par Bofur,_ Mon cher ami je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant.

- Et vous Cassidy je pense qu'une jeune femme de votre rang ne sais pas abaissé à un pari, _me dit Bilbon_

- Désolé Bilbon mais vous vous trompez, j'ai parié car j'étais sûr de gagner ! _lui dis je avec sourire_, Hé Oin donne moi mon argent,_il me lança un sac que je rattrapais avec agilité et sans effort._  
_Bilbon se mit à atchoumer et dit en cherchant certainement un mouchoir :_

- c'est le crin de poney, je suis allergique. Oh non attendez attendez, arrêtez vous, il faut faire demi tour_, ce qui eut pour effet de faire arrêter tout le monde_

- Oh bon sang que ce passe t-il encore, _gronda Gandalf_

- J'ai oublié mon mouchoir, _reprit le hobbit_

- Tenez, prenez ça,_dit Bofur en sortant un mouchoir qui n'avait jamais du connaître l'eau et la savon de sa vie de sa poche_

- En route, _reprit Thorin blasé_

_Je m'arrêtais pour arriver à la hauteur de Bibon et lui demandais :_

- Bilbon je peux peut être vous aidez, j'ai le pourvoir de guérir peut être puis-je essayer de faire quelque chose si vous voulez ?

- Oh oui je veux bien merci mais ça ne fait pas mal ?, _me répondit il_

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter pour cela_,gronda au loin Thorin_

- Ce ne sera pas la peine_, lui grognais je,_ Bilbon avancez au maximum sur votre poney s'il vous plaît et non vous ne sentirez rien

_Il le fit et me demanda :_

- pour ... _je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de finir que j'étais déjà debout sur Lalë et que devant tous les nains et Gandalf qui s'étaient retournés intrigués de savoir comment j'allais procéder, je sautais pour atterrir derrière Bilbon sur son poney._

- Ne bougez pas et détendez vous_, ordonnais je au hobbit_

_Je me concentrais pour faire apparaître autour de moi une blanche pure qui se mit à parcourir Bilbon lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur lui._

_ Je restais comme cela de longue minute et quand je rouvris les yeux fiers de moi d'avoir réussit à supprimer l'allergie de Bilbon qui lui aurait sûrement gâché son amitié avec Myrtille qui je le sentais était déjà très forte. _

_Je vis tout le monde me regarder avec admiration même Thorin ce qui m'étonna et me fit rougir. Je secouais la tête pour m'ôter toutes ses idées et repartis sur Lalë qui m'attendais patiemment._

- Vous êtes très douée_, me dit Gandalf il se retourna vers Bilbon et reprit d'un air renfrogné,_Vous allez devoir vous passez de mouchoir et de bien d'autres choses encore, Bilbon Sacquet,jusqu'au terme de notre voyage. Vous avez toujours vécu entouré des douze collines et des petites rivières dans la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais, le monde est devant.

_Nous continuâmes notre chemin en silence pour certains, pour d'autres comme Fili et Kili jouaient à faire peur à notre hobbit. Nous nous arrêtâmes seulement une fois le soir venu. _

_Thorin qui descendait de son poney ordonna que l'on dresse le camp pour la nuit._

- Fili et Kili vous vous occupez des chevaux, Bombur et Bifur préparez le dîner et les autres dressaient le camp.

- Attendez moi je viens vous aider, vient ma belle,_dis je en traînant Lalë derrière moi._

_J'aidais les deux frères, quand Kili me lança:_

- Hé Cassidy ça te dit un concours d'arc pour voir de qui des nains ou des elfes sont les meilleurs ?

- D'accord, de tout de façon c'est déjà tout vu,_me moquais je de lui_

- Hé les gars, venez voir Kili contre Cassidy pour un concours d'arc, prenez les paris_,Partit en hurlant Fili_

_Tous les nains rappliquèrent en moins d'une seconde et les paris étaient lancés : Gandalf, Bilbon,Balin,Dwalin avaient pariés sur moi alors que tous les autres avaient misés sur Kili même Thorin avait participé pour son neveu évidement il allait voir ce qui allait voir le prince égocentrique._

_La première cible se trouvait à 20 mètres un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Kili m'avait dit « on va commencer doucement je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois humiliée tout de suite »._

_ Il tira le premier et sa flèche vint se piquer pile au centre de la cible. Il me regarda fier et me toisa. _

_Quand vint mon tour de tirer je le regardais dans les yeux tendis mon arc et décochais une flèche qui vint fendre en deux la sienne. Je le toisais donc à mon tour on ne peut plus fière._

_ Au fur et à mesure que les cibles s'éloignaient je voyais Kili se concentrait tandis que moi, je regardais les oiseaux ou autre chose qui passait par là. Kili qui le remarqua me dit :_

- C'est bon j'en ai marre, elle se concentre même pas ! _Lança t il dégoûté,_ tu pourrais au moins faire semblant ! _me dit il en souriant et en retenant un rire_

- j'ai gagné ! youhou ! _hurlais je comme une tarée en sautant partout autour des nains qui pour ceux qui avaient parié sur moi me suivirent et m'acclamèrent._

_Les autres étaient déçus d'avoir perdu. Thorin me regardait fixement puis partit. _

_Nous mangeâmes dans la convivialité, je m'étais assis entre Kili et Fili qui me posèrent des questions sur Valinor tout le long du repas._

_Quand le repas fut terminé je me mis à l'écart des autres pour essayer de parler à mes parents mais aucun signe ne vint, ils devaient m'en vouloir à mort. _

_Je sentis une présence derrière qui prit place à côté de moi, je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Thorin je reconnus l'odeur de jasmin qu'il dégageait tout le temps._

- Vous vous êtes bien battue tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un battre Kili aussi facilement, c'était déconcertant_, me dit il_

- Merci serait ce un compliment ? _Lui demandais je surprise et curieuse de sa réponse._

- Prenez le comme vous voulez ! _Me souffla t-il vexé assurément je ne le comprendrais jamais, il semblait si doux i peine 2 min et là en quelques secondes il est devenu froid comme à son habitude._

_Je retournais près des autres qui dormaient et me calais contre un arbre autour de Lalë en somnolant,quand des hurlements d'orques se firent t'entendre Bilbon revint paniquer en demandant :_

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des orques_, répondit Kili en mimant d'avoir peur_

- Des orques_, reprit le hobbit un peu fort ce qui réveilla Thorin qui dormait appuyé sur les rochers_

- Des égorgeurs, il y en a des douzaines dans le coin, les terres solitaires en sont infestés, _déclara Fili qui essayait de paraître sérieux. Mon regard croisa celui de Gandalf qui esquissa un sourire._  
- Ils attaquent au petit jour quand tous le monde est endormi, vite sans un bruit sans un cri mais des marres de sang_, continua le plus jeune des deux frères._

_Leur regard glissa sur moi et là nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble._

- Vous trouvez ça drôle_, nous réprimanda Thorin, le hobbit alors la supercherie des deux __frères,_Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie

- On ne pensait pas à mal, _reprit Kili confus et ennuyé_

- Ils ont raison, ils voulaient juste détendre l'atmosphère_, continuais je_

- Non vous ne pensiez pas ..., Vous ignorez tout du monde_, gronda il ses neveux puis son regard dériva vers moi._ Quand à vous peut être que chez vous la vie n'est qu'amusement mais ici ce n'est pas la cas et si vous pensez le contraire peut être feriez mieux de repartir d'où vous venez, est ce clair ?

- Très clair,_dis je vexée_

_Alors que le chef de la compagnie s'éloignait,Balin arriva et nous réconforta Kili et moi :_

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orques, _Balin nous raconta donc l'histoire de Thorin, une fois qui l'eut terminé tout le monde s'était levé même moi je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte._

_-_ L'orque pâle qu'est il advenu de lui ? _demanda Bilbon_

_-_ Il a regagné le trou d'où furtivement il était sortit_, dit Thorin qui se retourna et reprit sa place initiale._ c'est être infâme est mort depuis longtemps, Allez ! Maintenant tout le monde dort demain nous partons tôt.

_Les autres s'exécutèrent sans un mot tandis que j'avançais vers lui, je me sentais honteuse de lui avoir parlé comme je l'avais fait._

- je tiens à m'excuser, je vous avais pris pour un prince qui ne s'était jamais battu, qui ne faisait juste que fanfaronner avec un titre qui ne méritait même pas et je me suis inlassablement trompé sur votre compte et j'en suis vraiment navrée_, lui avouais je honteuse_

- ce n'est pas grave vous ne pouviez pas savoir, je dois avouer que ma haine des elfes m'a aveuglé en ce qui concerne mon jugement sur vous_,lâcha t il_

- Vous savez Thorin, la haine ne vous apportera rien d'autre que de la souffrance et ressasser le passé n'aide pas à avancer et faire souffrir. Il vous faut écouter votre cœur et non le passé pour vivre heureux, _soufflais je en posant ma main sur son cœur._

_Je m'attendais à une réprimande ou autres réflexions haineuses mais au lieu de ça j'entendis un « merci »._

_Je le regardais en souriant et repartis me coucher vers Gandalf qui me dit :_

- Vous êtes bonne et juste Cassidy, et vous avez bien fait de parler à Thorin

- Merci, _lui dis je avant de m'enrouler ma couverture, je m'appuyais sur Lalë qui étais rester avec moi. je ne pouvais plus me séparer d'elle._

_Je m'endormis sur ces paroles en repensant à ce qu'avait du vivre Thorin et une larme coula sur ma joue._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Attaque de Trolls

_Chapitre 3 : un troll, c'est bête comme ses pieds !_

_Le lendemain toute la compagnie était prête avant le lever du jour, nous partîmes quand nous vîmes celui-ci pointer son nez, la matinée était horrible, il pleuvait à torrent. _

_Tous en avaient assez d'être trempés lorsque Dori demanda à notre magicien :_

Dites monsieur Gandalf ne pouvez rien faire contre ce déluge ?

Il pleut maître Dori et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse_, répondit Gandalf_

_Je vis Dori se retourner vers moi et il m'interrogea :_

Et vous Cassidy est ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose ?

Je pourrais oui mais les êtres vivants ont besoin de cette pluie, elle les ressourcent et c'est de même pour moi ! _Expliquais je amusée_

_Je continuais mon chemin pendant que Gandalf racontait à Bilbon comment était formé l'ordre des magiciens, puis j'entendis :_

Allez s'il te plaît Cassidy_,entendis je implorer Kili et Fili_

Bon d'accord_, repris je blasée_

_Je me concentrais une aura bleue m'entourais et au bout de plusieurs secondes la pluie cessa. Des acclamations de joie se firent entendre._

_Je m'approchais de Gandalf qui me gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement même si à mon avis la pluie ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je continuais d'avancer pour me retrouver au niveau de Thorin qui me dit :_

Merci, cette pluie devenait agaçante

J'aime la pluie, elle permet de laver les malheurs et le mal qui se trouvent sur Arda _ répondis je _

Puis je vous poser une question ? _M'interrogea Thorin_

N'est ce pas ce que vous venez de faire à l'instant !_ Dis je en moquant gentiment de lui_

_Je le regardais et vis qu'il me sourit._

Je veux dire...,_ reprit il de manière confuse ce qui m'étonna, j'apprenais à connaître les différentes facettes de sa personnalité qui je dois dire pour certaines ne me déplaisait pas_

Oui je vous avais compris ne vous inquiétez pas, allez y !_ continuais je _

Combien possédez vous de pouvoir ?_ Me demanda il_

Eh bien... je peux maîtriser les éléments, soigner et délivrer les âmes bonnes du mal et comprendre et parler aux animaux voilà c'est tout !_ Lui contais je tout sourire qu'il s'intéresse à moi _

C'est tout ! vous plaisantez j'espère ! _me sourit il_

_Nous nous regardâmes et éclations de rire sous les regards étonnés de tous. Quand nous nous reprîmes je lui demandais :_

Ils ne vous ont jamais vu rire ou quoi ?

Non pour certains, Balin peut être et encore,_ me répondit il _

Vous savez vous n'avez qu'une vie Thorin alors il faut profiter de chaque instant je connaît votre fardeau mais ce que je vais dire va vous paraître égoïste mais quelques fois il faut penser à vous_, lui murmurais je_

_pour que personne d'autres ne puissent entendre car chacun nous regardait _

Je ne peux pas les abandonner, c'est mon peuple et c'est mon devoir de le donner un toit_, reprit il_

Ce n'est pas ce que je vous suggère Thorin mais ne devenez pas esclave de cette quête et profitez de votre vie, promettez le moi, _continuais je _

Je vais faire des efforts, je vous promet d'essayer,_ me répondit il en me regardant dans les yeux_

_Après de longues minutes de silence, il me demanda :_

Parlez moi de vous et de Valinor, comment est ce là-bas et comment êtes vous arrivez ici ?

Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité je ne sais plus trop, en arrivant sur Terre les habitants de Valinor oublient le pays d'où ils viennent car Valinor est un endroit secret que l'on atteint après avoir vécu sa vie sur Arda et il doit le rester. Les souvenirs que j'ai de là-bas sont flous, les seules choses dont je me rappelle sont: d'avoir entendu parler de votre quête, de mettre disputer avec mes parents et d'avoir été voir la dame du temps et puis plus rien, _lui racontais je _

je comprends, _termina t-il_

_Nous repartîmes vers les autres et continuâmes le chemin jusqu'au soir. Nous arrivâmes vers une maison en ruine qui je dois dire ne m'aspirait pas confiance du tout. _

_Thorin nous dit de dresser le camp, je m'éclipsais en douce pour aller prendre un bain deux jours sans se laver c'était horrible. _

_Même si en Valinor, nous n'avons pas besoin de cela, avoir une enveloppe corporelle apportait des désagréments._

_Je retrouvais dans la forêt une cascade que j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure en passant et me déshabilla pour entrer ensuite dans l'eau froide qui me vivifia tout le corps. _

_Je demanda à Lalë de faire le guet pendant que je me prélassais. _

_Au bout d'un quart d'heure que j'étais dans l'eau, j'entendis un bruit derrière les buissons, je me redressais prête à me défendre et criais je :_

Qui est là ? Montrez vous que je vous apprenne la politesse.

_Personne ne répondit mais je vis passez une silhouette avec un manteau bleu foncé de la grandeur d'un nain. _

_Je fulminais THORIN comment avait il osé ce bougre, il allait savoir comment je m'appelle croyez moi ! _

_Je sortis de l'eau, me rhabillais et partis au campement, quand j'aperçus celui ci je me précipitais vers Thorin et lui retournais une paire de baffe mémorable. _

COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ESPECE DE RAT ? JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE LA POLITESSE !_ hurlais je en lui tapant dessus_

_Tous me regardaient sans comprendre et Thorin dû en avoir marre car il me prit par les épaules et je ne pus alors plus bouger._

NE ME TOUCHER PAS ! _continuais je _

_Je reçus un bol d'eau froide dans la figure, toujours dans les bras de Thorin qui semblait de plus en plus énervé._

Vous êtes calmés …_, Me dit il avec froideur_

_Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de finir que je repris :_

NAN MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI !

ECOUTEZ MOI SOIT VOUS M'EXPLIQUEZ TOUT CECI SOIT VOUS RETOURNEZ CHEZ VOUS EST CE CLAIR !_ hurla t-il en couvrant mes cris_

Vous osez me demandez ce qu'il y a alors que vous m'espionnez quand je me baignais c'est une blague_, Lui répondis je amer_

Quoi ! Nan mais vous rigolez je suis resté ici tout le temps et puis je ne vous ai pas espionnée ,je vous ai demandé de préparer le camp avec les autres au lieu d'aller faire je ne sais quoi_, me gronda il _

_Nan mais il est gonflé celui là, il ose me dire que j'ai affabulé !_

Arrêtez de mentir, j'ai reconnus votre blouson bleu marine_, rétorquais je avec véhémence_

Changez tout de suite de ton et puisque je vous dis que je suis resté là c'est que c'est vrai demandé au autres, si vous ne me croyez pas ! Et si vous étiez plus observatrice vous auriez remarqué que nous sommes deux à avoir un manteau de cette couleur, _reprit il avec animosité_

_Mais bien sur !_

KILI, vient ici espèce de voyeur ! tu vas voir si je t'attrape !_ criais je_

Écoutes Cassy ne t'énerve pas d'accord je passais par là et j'ai entendus quelqu'un chanter et je me suis approché mais tu m'as tout de suite entendu alors je suis parti. Il y a pas de quoi dramatiser hein on est ami_, tenta de se justifier ce petit vaurien _

Tu as raison, c'est vrai je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve_, dis je en espérant être convaincante_

C'est vrai ?_ Demanda avec espoir Kili_

_Je le regardais quelques secondes et dit :_

NON,_ hurlais je en lui courant autour des autres mais voyant que je n'arriverai pas à le rattraper j'utilisais mes pourvoirs en murmurant à un arbre de l'attraper suivit de ma demande une aura verte pomme m'entourais et une branche choppa Kili par les pieds, la tête en bas._

_Je m'approchais de lui tel un prédateur chassant sa proie, il blêmit attendant de voir ce que je lui préparais._

Alors Kili, je sais de source sûr que tu adores prendre des bains n'est ce pas ?_ Lui dis je en le gratifiant de l'un de mes plus beaux sourires_

D'accord je ferais ce que tu veux mais pas ça s'il te plaît_, implora t-il_

_Je le regardais avec un grand sourire, me concentrais une aura bleue ciel se forma autour de moi et une énorme bulle d'eau apparue._

_Je m'approchais de lui et le gobais avec la bulle, une fois qu'il était bien mouillé je fis éclater la bulle sur lui ce qui le trempa encore plus. _

_Je demandais à la branche de le relâcher et il tomba sur le sol comme un vieux sac à patate. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, il l'a prit après un temps d'hésitation et je lui dis :_

On est ami n'est ce pas ?_ Dis je avec le ton qu'il avait employé tout à l'heure_

_Il rit et se mit à courir après moi, une fois l'amusement retombé il repartit avec Fili s'occuper des poneys._

_Je décidais d'aller parler à Thorin pour m'excuser, il me regarda venir à lui et attendit que je parle._

Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que c'était vous, j'ai un mauvais caractère et ne suit pas parfaite comme mes parents le voudraient mais je devais lui donné une leçon,_ dis je pour expliquer ce que j'avais fait à Kili et ce que je lui avais dit._

Pourquoi avoir cru que c'était moi ?_ Demanda t-il sûrement déçu que je pense cela de lui_

_Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'ai pensé directement que c'était lui car j'aurais espéré que ça soit lui au fond de moi au lieu de ça je lui répondis :_

J'ai vu une manteau de couleur bleu et je n'ai pas chercher à comprendre je suis partis tête baissée, je suis impulsive

La prochaine fois venez demander avant de me retourner une baffe, _continua t-il plus serein avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, _et puis Kili a eu ce qu'il méritait

_Je retournais donc auprès de Lalë qui était resté en retrait vers Bofur qui l'a caressait quand je me rendis compte que Gandalf était parti._

Où est Gandalf ? _Demandais je surprise de le trouver nulle part_

Parti ! _Fut la seule réponse que j'obtins de Thorin et à mon avis il ne fallait pas en demander plus_

_Je partis manger en me posant plein de question sur Gandalf quand j'entendis Fili crié :_

Vite Bilbon, Kili, les poney, des trolls VITE !

_Sans attendre nous le suivîmes jusqu'à ce qu'à apercevoir trois énormes trolls qui se battaient contre Kili et Bilbon. _

_Nous fonçâmes têtes baissées jusqu'à ce que l'un des trolls nous disent :_

Jetez vos armes ou on en fait des miettes

_Thorin déposa son arme suivit par tous. Nous nous retrouvâmes ensuite pour certains autour du feu à cuire et pour les autres comme moi dans un sac._

Cassidy vous ne m'avez pas dit tout à l'heure que vous pouvez contrôler les âmes_, me demanda Thorin contre qui j'étais appuyée_

Oui et non il faut que les âmes soit bonnes alors que là ces trolls sont bêtes comme leurs pieds_, lui répondis je _

et vos autres pourvoirs ?_ Reprit il_

Mes mains sont attachées je ne peux rien faire_, dis je _

_Suite au prochain numéro ^^_


	5. chapitre 4 : la ruse du cambriohobbit

_Chapitre 4 : un cambriohobbit malin et un curieux magicien_

_Nous avions tous perdu espoir quand je vis Bilbon se lever et dire :_

- Attendez ! Vous aller faire une énorme bêtise

- On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots, _reprit Dori et je dois dire que pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui_

- Idiot ? Alors qu'est ce que nous sommes nous ?_ , continua Bofur qui avait perdu son sourire habituel, enfin bon cela pouvait se comprendre étant donné qu'il était entrain de rôtir_

_Bilbon se releva et reprit de plus belle malgré les mécontentements des autres _

- Je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement …

- Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ?_ Demanda Tom_

- Nan mais vous les avez senti ?, il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge avant de les servir._ Demanda ce cher « hobbit de mon cœur », il va voir celui là si je pue_

_Bert demanda sous nos mécontentements :_

- qu'est ce que t'y connaît ? Tu as déjà cuisiné du nain ?

- Ferme là ! _Reprit Tom_, laisse le cambriohobbit parler.

- Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est euh …., _Tenta Bilbon_

- Oui vas y dis nous le secret, _rétorqua Tom_

- Oui je vais vous le dire, _reprit le hobbit. Il nous lança un regard désolé puis dit, _le secret c'est de les écorcher vifs ! _Ah oui rien que ça_

_Les cris reprirent et je compris alors la stratégie de Bilbon : gagner du temps !_

- Donne moi un couteau effilé ! _Termina Tom_

_J'essayais de couper mes liens pendant que William prenait Bombur et tentait de l'avaler cru, heureusement il fut stoppé par une autre remarque de Bilbon qui prétendait cette fois-ci que les nains avaient des parasites._

_Les nains encore une fois énervés par celui-ci contredirent Bilbon car comme d'habitude ne réfléchissant qu'à moitié, jusqu'à ce que Thorin leur fassent comprendre la supercherie. _

_J'arrivais enfin à défaire mes liens en les brûlant et attendis patiemment le bon moment pour sortir du sac et aider Gandalf que j'avais vu passer derrière les buissons. _

_Alors que les trolls venaient de comprendre la ruse de Bilbon, Gandalf sortit de l'ombre et moi de mon sac prête à l'aider ayant compris ce qu'il allait faire en apercevant l'aube se lever._

- Que l'aube vous saisissent tous , Cassidy absorbez la lumière et brûlez les !_ Cria Gandalf en __fracassant le rocher sur lequel il était monté._

_J'absorbais donc la lumière pâle du jour et tout mon corps se mit à rayonner et renvoya la lumière avec une intensité décuplée qui statufia nos ennemis en pierre. _

_Des cris de joie fusèrent ainsi que des rires soulagés de toutes les personnes présentes autour du feu._

_Je vis même Thorin sourire ce qu'il faisait que rarement et plus précisément me sourire ce qui était d'autant plus rare encore. _

_Je me penchais vers le prince et l'aidais à sortir de son sac, en retour il me lança un « merci » auquel je répondis par un « pas de quoi » accompagné d'un sourire._

_Notre relation s'améliorait de jour en jour, je ne pouvais le cacher et certains commençait même à s'en apercevoir comme Balin. _

_J'allais ensuite aider les autres à sortir de leurs sacs et m'arrêtais vers Kili._

- Alors Kili, mon ami comme ça tu as des parasites voyez vous ça, _me moquais je de lui._

- Tu vas voir si j'ai des parasites, _rétorqua il et il se mit à me courir après autour de nos ravisseurs devenus statues_

_Après cette course effrénée, j'entendis la conversation entre Thorin et le magicien et m'incrustais pour prendre la défense de Bilbon. _

_Thorin ne voulait pas avouer que si nous avions réussi à rallonger l'échéance de notre mort, c'était grâce à la ruse de notre ami hobbit._

_En Valinor, on prenait les hobbits pour des personnes insignifiantes qui ne se soucient que de leur confort personnel et rien d'autre mais aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement cela mais aussi des personnes très ingénieuses et courageuses_.

- Thorin que vous ai je déjà dit à propos de vos jugements, Gandalf a raison sans Bilbon on serait peut être mort. Il ne sait peut être pas battu comme l'aurais fait l'un d'entre nous mais il a su utiliser la ruse à notre avantage et nous lui devons en partie la vie que vous le vouliez ou non ! _Dis je avec un certain aplomb._

- Ces trolls sont forcément venus des Landes d'Etten_, reprit notre magicien en m'approuvant par un hochement de tête._

- Depuis quand des trolls s'aventurent ils si loin au sud ?_ Demanda Thorin_

- Oh pas depuis un âge, quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrées en la personne de Sauron entre autre, Cassidy avez vous entendu parler de Sauron ? _Nous conta Gandalf_

- Sauron, oui c'était la marionnette de Morgoth mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon oncle enfin si je puis le nommé ainsi il est mort à l'époque du Silmarillion jeté dans le vide extérieur. Donc ça ne peut être lui,_ répondis je mal à l'aise de ressassé des histoires d'un âge que l'on m'avait décrit comme sombre et plein de mauvaise influence._

_Gandalf sentant mon malaise changea de sujet :_

- Il ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour_, constata il_

- Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages_, rajouta Thorin_

- Que comptez vous y trouver si je puis me permettre ?_ Demandais je à Thorin une fois seuls_

- Je ne sais pas des vivres, des armes, tout ce qui pourras être utile durant le voyage_. Me répondit il, Cassidy qu'avez vous aux poignets ?_

- Oh ce n'est rien pour détacher mes liens j'ai du utiliser mes pourvoirs et le feu a brûlé en plus des cordes mes poignets que je ne pouvais desserrer._ Continuais je surprise qu'il est remarqué car moi même je ne sentais plus la douleur aussi vivement qu'auparavant_

- Il faut vous soigner, je vais chercher Gandalf_, partit il_

_Je réussis à le rattraper par la main et lui dis :_

- Ce n'est rien regardez_, lui montrais je puis j'utilisais mes pouvoirs et mes brûlures disparurent, _vous voyez !

_Je remarquais que je ne lui avais pas lâcher la main, il remarqua ma gène et quand il vit nos mains, il rougit et nous retirâmes nos mains maladroitement._

_Nous nous mîmes ensuite chacun de notre côté à chercher cette fameuse caverne que nous repérâmes facilement grâce à l'odeur nauséabonde qui infestait à des kilomètres à la ronde. _

_Les nains qui adorais l'or furent combler et firent des « placement sur le long terme » comme ils disaient. _

_Gandalf et Thorin trouvèrent des lames qui furent forgés par mon peuple si on peut dire cela et qui sont célèbres pour leurs exploits. _

_Thorin semblait septique sur les lames et Gandalf le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'en trouverait pas de meilleur ce qui était vrai, je ne connaissais pas de meilleur forgeron que les elfes des temps anciens. _

_Nous sortions tous de la grotte quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un ou quelque chose approcher rapidement, nous nous mettions tous sur nous garde prêts à nous défendre si besoin. _

_Nous vîmes apparaître Radagast et ses lapins, il était le personnage le plus loufoques dont j'avais entendu parler mais aussi l'un des plus talentueux que je connaissais, il apportait énormément à la nature et à ses habitants. _

_Il arriva l'air grave et soucieux et criant :_

- Assassin !

- C'est Radagast le brun , qu'êtes vous dont venu faire ici ?_ Demanda suspicieux notre magicien_

- Je vous cherchais Gandalf, il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmante ! _Expliqua Radagast_

- Mais encore ?_ Continua Gandalf_

- Ah euh, attendez un instant, oh oh oh j'ai eu une idée et elle partit, je l'avais là sur le bout de la langue_, tenta Radagast_

_Il sortit de sa bouche un phasme, c'est ce que je disais : loufoque (rire) que Gandalf prit avec sa main._

_Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent tandis que les autres et moi même faisions l'inventaire de nos trouvailles provenant de la taverne des trolls. _

_Je tendis l'oreille et entendis :_

- Vert bois est malade Gandalf, une ombre est venue l'envahir, plus rien ne pousse rien de bon en tout cas, l'air est vicieux fétide. Mais le pire ce sont les toiles,_ dit Radagast_

- Les toiles, mais de quoi parlez vous ?_ Demanda Gandalf_

- Les toiles, les araignées Gandalf, géantes, ce sont des descendantes d' Ungoliant, sinon je ne suis pas magicien. J'ai suivi leur piste, elles sont venues de Dol Guldur_, reprit sinistre le brun_

- Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée_, contredit le gris_

- Non Gandalf, elle ne l'est pas_, dit terrifié Radagast_

_Quand j'entendis cela, je sentis un vent mauvais venir soufflé autour de nous, n'annonçant rien de bon à venir. _

_Radagast racontait ce qu'il avait vu à Dol Guldur, plus il avançait dans son histoire plus je sentais sa peur !_

_Puis il sortit de son manteau un objet dont je ne décernais juste les grandes lignes._

_Soudain des cris de wargs vinrent jusqu'à nous et tous se tournèrent vers la provenance de ses hurlements. _

- Des loups, y-a-t-il des loups ? Demanda Bilbon


End file.
